Loss for My Love
by Dorysblue
Summary: Elrond's suffering from his losses and loves, but he finds a new home and new loves: SAME STORY DIFF TITLE! original storyline hopefully not too bad story es better than summary.
1. Lost

Of Loss and Love  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Lotr, but I just thought I'd write this small fanfic to entertain, and make people think for a moment. Even if it is just for one second..  
  
The character "Nairiea" is completely mine. I made her up! (Nah-Ree-ae.)  
  
The thought of the piece: Okay, now this is going to seem a bit confusing, but trust me just listen to this.(read this)  
  
This is happening AFTER Elrond's mother has thrown herself over the tower, and AFTER Maglor's capture. Elros does exist, but I have not read the Silmirillian, thus, the storyline is my inspiration (Elros is already dead, and this is BEFORE he meets Celebrian. It's Elrond's thoughts and feelings about his alienation from everyone else because of his experiences in the past.  
  
I know this may seem really really off, but I just want pity, and mercy from readers, and just to see a different way of the way things may have been.......if they had been through my eyes.  
  
Elrond is entering his young adult years in this story...  
  
Please read: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The slave traders only partially healed him, and as he awoke as they hauled him into his hell. He only remembered the warg and pain. He sobered up and saw Nairiea staring sadly at him. She was outside his cell.  
  
Elrond tried to understand what was going on, but he just couldn't figure it out. He crept towards the cage and begged her to let him out. She stared now, without any emotion, and turned to leave him.  
  
"Please don't go! Don't leave me!!" Wailed Elrond, clinging to her glistening robe. He grabbed just the bottom of it, and he made his fist round and tight.....he was not going to let go.  
  
Nairiea didn't turn towards him. She stood as if paralyzed by some force of unseen grief passing her by. She couldn't look towards him. He was in that prison. That cell. That the humans call: Jail.  
  
But, she had to look at him. She had to push him away...couldn't he see that he just didn't belong in this world? Couldn't he see that he was just going to suffer more if she were to free him? She slowly rotated towards his pleas.  
  
She came closer to the rusted bars and held his face through them. Elrond's eyes were large and frightened. He didn't want to be alone again. He had been so alone before....suffered so much loss. He had only known her comfort for only a while, but he needed her there. He wanted to know that she loved him.  
  
He wanted her love. He needed it.  
  
She stared directly into his storm gray eyes. There definitely was a storm brewing in his mind, and heart. But, she did what she had to do.  
  
"Please.please, please, please, Nairiea! Don't go! How can you leave me?" Elrond cried.  
  
Nairiea just held him, and spoke slowly, but with a tone that he feared.  
  
"You don't belong," She spoke firmly with an almost sickening attitude. "You can't belong,"  
  
Elrond couldn't even feel what was going on. This wasn't real. This wasn't' happening. She was leaving him. Abandoning him, just like his mother did! Just like Elros and Maglor did! They all left him behind.  
  
"You are lost Elrond," She held him, not seeming to notice his despair. She shook her head. "You are lost... you can never go home."  
  
And, with that she let go and paced calmly back to the steel door that would lead to her exit. When the human opened the door for her, a tear silently lead its way down her cream pastel face.  
  
She never looked back.  
  
Elrond was left in his stone hole, just staring as she left him. He begged, screamed, and wept with unbelievable grief as he watched in complete horror, as she left. He begged her to come back, not to leave him. Not to let him die with these human monsters.  
  
He was rambling on in Elvish, when one of the guards came up, and grabbed his face harshly. He shoved Elrond back into his stone bed, and threatened to beat the poor elf if he didn't shape up soon.  
  
He crawled to a small corner in his gray prison. He shivered violently from the cold. He closed his eyes and just wept with grief and anger. She had left him. He never knew such suffering, only when his mother had died, did he ever know such sorrow.  
  
Elrond had then since long forgotten what true unconditional love felt like, from any being upon Middle-Earth. He had no one now. Elros was past, and so was their captor. They boys had once been in such grief, that they accepted any comfort and love from anyone.  
  
When Elros departed...Elrond was completely alone again. His other half was gone, his twin, his best friend. His only brother..... After witnessing this, Elrond vowed not to let any of his children (if he were to have any) choose mortality. He did not want to suffer, and neither did he want his kin to any longer.  
  
(Days later)  
  
Elrond wasn't sure how many days had gone by. He honestly didn't care anymore. He couldn't.....he had tried to cheer himself up, but now, the enclosure of his cell had caused a usually outside elf, to become dormant and pale.  
  
"You are lost....you can never go home."  
  
Her voice echoed through his head, silencing his heartbroken spirit. He wanted to shut out what she had said. To forget it all. The pain, suffering, and isolation. But, he knew that was impossible. He had suffered ever since he took his first screaming breathe into this world.  
  
His head was rested on the usual rusted spot of the bars as he stared out to the fading light of the sunset. His glass eyes stared longingly towards the outside scenery, searching for a desire that he ultimately had forgotten.  
  
It was so cold where he was. He shut his eyes and let a warm tear slip from its grasp. He was so freezing, that the tear had actually brought back little feeling in his left cheek.  
  
His pale blue face was beginning to look like a statue. A perfectly sculptured statue of true and utter suffering. A man with a long gnarly looking stick, spotted Elrond's longing stare towards freedom. The man cackled cruelly as he left to outside, and shut the steel rusted door behind him tight.  
  
Now not only was Elrond totally alone, he was now in total darkness.  
  
Not even his elven eyes could see much. He could just barely see the blue spots from where the moon had now finally risen, and was gladly shining through.  
  
Elrond lowered himself from his stone perch upon a bench, but he was too weak and numb, that he slipped to fast and slammed against the freezing smooth rock.  
  
He lay sprawled out to weak to curl into a ball on the moist dark floor.  
  
He wanted nothing but to curl, but he just didn't have enough strength, and thus caused more discomfort to an already dying Noldor. He remembered how cruel his life had been.  
  
So much suffering and pain, he couldn't even tell the difference between the two and had completely forgotten the essential desire for love.  
  
Not only did Elrond not have the energy nor will to wind up into a ball; he had not even the energy to shiver from the biting frost that infested his locked mind.  
  
It was so bitterly cold he could see nothing, save for a few cracks of the blue moon, warmly glowing through the steel trap.  
  
Elrond couldn't feel his legs, and he could sense the numbness crawling up to his chest. He actually felt a sense of peace knowing, that he's spend his last moments without physical pain. As he closed his gray eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thank you for reading. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`` This was not meant to be the end. I have much more, but only if you guys really want it. I hope you don't flame me too hard, this is kind of an original storyline through my eyes, on how Elrond dealed with the loss and love he found in his life. Please review, and please, please * I beg you * I really, REALLY wanted this story to move you guys. If it hasn't suggestions are open! Thank you once again: dorysblue * special thanks to a one line hitter from the song: Gollum's song * 


	2. Found

*Disclaimer: created nothing, own nuthin, cept Dvd's and etc. But I did not create nor claim I created anything of lotr.  
  
Bordwithir is my character!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Young one.  
  
Galadriel was in her home Lothlorien; she was attending unfinished duties that she had put off for some larger business. But as she was about to get to the business, she saw her messenger run to her and bow with courtesy.  
  
Then she spoke. She told her queen of a strange building that had come just over the hill. She said that strange people had been leaving an injured elf there. The messenger suspected that it was slave traders. She had seen this before.  
  
Galadriel sighed; she stood up and hailed her horse to be ready.  
  
She had heard of these 'slave traders' before. One of her own people had been captured, but narrowly escaped. She had seen the abuse of them on the unfortunate soul. Galadriel decided this was a time for action now. The traders had come back. She had managed to scare them off with a warning, but now they have struck again. And, with another elf.  
  
Galadriel readied a small pack of soldiers to travel with her to their lair. Celeborn (Galadriel's current husband and lover) calmly walked up to her and questioned her.  
  
"Where are you going lovely?" He asked playfully, but if he had been paying attention, he would have seen the hard expression crossed on his love's face.  
  
"To the slave traders lair," She replied promptly and readied her armor. Even though they were just slave traders, they were cruel and ruthless with their power. Celeborn seemed shocked and grabbed her arm.  
  
"You are not to go," He told her sternly. She stared at him shocked.  
  
"I must go," She told him in an almost desperate tone. "It might be one of our people, and even if it isn't they don't deserved to be treated like orcs!"  
  
"Then I shall have no choice but to accompany you!" And, as he readied his horse the soldiers stood their queen's side, loyally.  
  
"I shall leave the tidings of business to Celebrian, my daughter," She looked ahead, "In case of worse come to worse," She said a silent prayer, hoping it would work. She looked up to the sun setting horizon. She had to stop them. This was cruelty, horrid men, why do they do this?  
  
Celeborn had made himself up in armor and brought a sword. They were ready to ride out and free this slave business.  
  
Bordwithir (the captain) had come with his pack of wood elves, and they stood by their queen loyally.  
  
The Queen of the Golden Wood stared right down on the hill.  
  
"It ends right now,"  
  
~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~` ~~~~~~~~`` ~~~~~~```  
  
((The day was clear and precious to behold such a gray eye. Elros and Elrond playfully tackled each other in the gorgeous green fields next to the blue ocean. When they had wrestled enough to wear each other out, they lay down and looked up at the clouds. Elros began to name clouds that looked like wargs and kings. Elrond just laughed, and pointed to one that looked like a bird. It reminded him of a gull. He closed his eyes and could here the gulls cry. He could also hear his Naneth call him.  
  
"Boys! Boys!" Called their dear Naneth. They both sat up and grinned at each other. They wondered if their mother wanted to play with them. They looked up at the tower and laughed as they thought they could play with their Naneth a mud wrestling game.  
  
The tiny peredhils giggled heartily and started to get up to fetch her, when they saw something. Elros was the first to see it. He yelled to Elrond and they both watched in confusion and fear as a white figure fell into the ocean. Elros and Elrond stared at each other wide-eyed, wondering who that was! Elrond's heart suddenly felt something of knowledge that he should never have had to know.  
  
They rushed to the top of the tower, but all they found was an empty stone tower, and a gray velvet sheet. It was half way outside of the opening, and before the boys could grab it, it let itself go. They never saw their Naneth again.))  
  
Elrond flinched in his slumber. He was slowly dying, but he didn't know it. His heart's will was giving in to the cold hand of death. And his soul was being lead by its stale breath.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Galadriel had reached the building, and her men had charged it. They rushed into the stone hole, and fought off the traders who were the evilest of all creatures to the elves.  
  
When the battle had ended, only a few elves were hurt, and one seriously injured by a club. But, by then, all seemed well. Now just to find the injured elf.  
  
Galadriel was lead in by Bordwithir, as she searched each stale cell, she searched for one elf. She looked inside the black murk cages, but saw none. Save one....  
  
Galadriel would have almost passed this over, if she hadn't seen something flinch in the blackness. She came closer and her light and lover illuminated the cage. Inside there was a young elf.  
  
He had long black hair, and pale skin. But, it seemed as if she had come too late. The soldiers broke the jail door down and let her inside to the elf. She came closer to him. She felt tears erupting in her eyes.  
  
"No..," She quietly pleaded.  
  
His skin was so pale and cold. It felt almost rubber it was so cold and stiff. Around his eyes and lips....his whole face was a pale blue. Tears of sorrow and pain were released when she soothed his hair out.  
  
She put her hand over his face and prayed harder. With all her strength she pleaded and cried. "Let this young elf live just one last day, not in this cell, but free." She silently called.  
  
The elf didn't move.  
  
She took her hand off and sighed wearied.  
  
Celeborn had been watching his wife try and try to heal the dead looking elf. He felt much sorrow and pain for the unfortunate thing. Galadriel shook with tears, and he came to her side. She flung herself into his arms and wailed.  
  
She couldn't stand to see something happen like this...not when they were this close.....oh so close.  
  
She couldn't bare to look at his corpse much longer.  
  
Celeborn comforted her, and stole one last glance at the fallen elf. He was saddened to see nothing..but, wait. It moved?  
  
Celeborn shook Galadriel a little harder as the elf shivered once more. He wasn't crazy and he knew it! Most of the guards were gasping. Galadriel turned to see what her husband was gaping at.  
  
Then she stared at him.  
  
Elrond flinched.  
  
Galadriel called her healers in. She tried to move the limp body over, in order to see his full face and eyes.  
  
When she had finally succeeded, she held his head in her lap. She stroked the sides of his temples and chanted.  
  
Elrond flinched harder. Then he convulsed. He felt pain. He felt a world of it. Of none like any other physical pain. "Ugh..," He managed as he saw a bright light. He tried to open his eyes, but the light was bright, and the pain was much.  
  
He groaned, and felt many warm hands began to move him over. He felt like he'd rather die now than suffer this.  
  
But, he didn't know that Galadriel was trying to save his life. She had brought him back from limbo. He wasn't quite dead yet, but he wasn't alive either. More or less in a sleepless slumber of cold. He shivered and breathed a full breath of air into his wasted lungs.  
  
He cried out in a silent roar of anguish as his whole body erupted in warmth and life.  
  
He shook one last time, and then opened his tired gray eyes to stare into a pair of eyes that seemed bluer than the open sky itself.  
  
Galadriel smiled at him and stroked him. He just stared unsure of who this was. He felt almost like he was in his Naneth's arms again.  
  
But, it definitely wasn't her. He had no idea who she was; he had never seen her face before in his life. And as he fell into a calmer sleep, he heard her say,  
  
"You have been found, young one," She whispered as he began to sleep.  
  
"You have been found, and can come home,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
I glad I got to update it! ;D thank you for the review Empress of Alvarra! Yay! yay!  
  
Thank you! :D hope you like this chapter ^_^  
  
Oh, and I do know that Elrond is half-elven, but to Galadriel it just seems to be an elf. Okay! 


	3. When the water rushes

Elrond opened his gray storm eyes, and searched around him. All he saw was beauty. Pure and gold beauty, of trees and green leaves. Trees surrounded him. Everywhere his eyes wandered there were tall thick trees. They were the color of fall. Beautiful orange, gold, and even some light greens shown on the tall giants. Elrond sighed contently. No pain. He felt no pain, and remembered none for the moment.  
  
He felt like he was in the best dream in the world. Elrond glanced around at the palace of trees surrounding him. He felt so great. So relaxed, without a care.  
  
He took in a heavy breath of sweet air. So, this is what Heaven is like....Elrond though to himself. He felt like he could just walk on water.  
  
He could hear the birds singing joyfully and the waterfall rushing. He grinned to himself.  
  
He had no clue as to where he was, but he didn't care. It was sheer bliss. Elrond yawned lazily and started to sit up. Rubbing his tired eyes, he stood up slowly and walked straight ahead. Not really sure where, but just to see something different.  
  
Unfortunately, this is the point where our young half-elven learns that not only was he was surrounded by trees, but was in one. And that the dream would soon become a nightmarish reality.  
  
Elrond plummeted towards the bottom of the woods, caught by complete surprise. He wasn't tired anymore just scared out of his mind as he fell freely. He tried to find his hiding voice, as his mind screamed in utter fear at the bottom he couldn't even see (due to the mass amount of leaves in the trees). He passed out of the forest of leaves, and finally saw where the ground met. Water! Elrond slammed into the rushing water; side first, to make a very painful entrance into the icy liquid.  
  
He sputtered and began to make a vain attempt to reach the surface as he flailed his arms around uselessly. He was in shock, and could not concentrate on anything. When the current had carried him a small ways, Elrond finally tasted air.  
  
"Wha!!" Was all he could spit out as he tried to catch anyone's attention.  
  
Fortunately enough, a broad blonde elf had been out hunting for deer, when he saw the most unusual sight.  
  
He had seen Elrond fall into the water sideways. And, it's not everyday you see an elf plummet from a tree in Lothlorien. The elf disappeared under the current, but the blonde elf had trailed the drowning elf, by watching bubbles now and then come up to the surface.  
  
When Elrond had finally surfaced, the elf ran to the shore and leaped into the water. Elrond couldn't see any other elf, but felt someone grab his neck and drag him backwards to shore.  
  
The elf pulled Elrond on to the green hedgy edge of land. Elrond sputtered and coughed, still feeling as if he were under some sort of high spell. The blonde elf tilted his head at him. Staring at him confused. Who was this new elf? He knew that he had been rescued at the slavery prison, but had never laid eyes on him.  
  
This dirty haired gray-eyed elf didn't even look like......wait ......an elf?  
  
The blonde elf moved some hair from the exhausted half-elven's ear, to reveal an elven ear. The estranged elf backed away some from Elrond's limp body, who in which the only slightest up and down motion of his chest could be detected as life.  
  
The elf wondered about this elf. He had never seen an elf look so....... beaten. Weary and beaten emotionally...not too mention physically as well. And, even at a certain angle, he looked more man than elf.  
  
The blonde elf shook his head, and decided the smartest thing would be to bring him to Galadriel. But he couldn't do it himself. The place was up the river, where the elf had fallen. He lifted Elrond up onto his back, and carried him to the nearest trunk. He called up the tree and heard another voice. A ladder came down, and two more elves rushed to his aid.  
  
*********8  
  
Sorry took me so long to update! Please keep reading plleeeaz!e!! :  
  
^_^ dory 


End file.
